Homeless
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie mysteriously vanished on a hunting trip when she was physically about five years old. Edward and Bella have been searching for her for the past 12 years. What'll happen when they find her and discover she has been homeless this whole time? And why is Nessie so human now?
1. The Job

**Maybe one day my brain will stop coming up with new fanfiction ideas all the time. Just maybe. Right now it seems like a lost cause though. I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this storyline and my original characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

**Nessie's POV **

I screamed out in pain when some kicked me in the ribs so hard that one of them cracked. My baby boy, who had been sleeping soundly in my arms, was startled and started crying loudly.

"Wake up Nessie!" my boss screamed. My ribs felt like they were on fire from being kicked so ruthlessly. I was used to it though. Steve, my boss, woke me and the other kids this way. You'd think the highway I slept under would be enough to wake me up, but I was far to uses to the noise to even notice it anymore. For as long as I could remember I had always been homeless.

I looked up at Steve. "Yes boss?" I asked even though I already knew what he was going to say.

"It's time to get to work" he said. "You know the drill, only if I'm satisfied with what you bring back will you be rewarded" The reward was food. Which was something that I didn't come across everyday.

"Okay" I wheezed out.

He snatched my son away from me before going to wake up my two friends Katie and Henry.

I got up and left as fast as I could. In exchange for food and water we had to steal things of value for our boss. We had to do this every single day. I hated it. I hated stealing from people but it promised the possibility of food. If our boss thought our "findings" were valuable he'd give us food and water in return, but on the flip side, if he didn't find our stuff valuable he would beat the crap out of us. I have a lot of bruises. Steve always takes my baby away from me. Besides the promise of food and water he knows that by taking my son he could force me to do whatever he wants.

In a weird way I feel like I owe my boss. When I was about four or five years old I woke up on the streets with no memory of who I was. I could only remember my name.

Steve found me. He offered me food in exchange for stealing things for him. That is how his control over me slowly built.

I slowly walked over to the bathrooms that were located nearby. I looked into the mirror. I sighed when I saw myself. I was a huge mess. I had a bruise around my right eye from where my boss had hit me. I also had bruises along both of my arms; one of my arms had been broken years ago but it never healed correctly because I didn't get treatment. I was thin, extremely thin. I looked like I had anorexia. This is the result of being so malnourished. Even when I was nine months pregnant, which was only two months ago, I still looked unusually thin. I had been so worried that my baby wouldn't be born healthy, especially because of the abuse and malnourishment that I suffered. Yet, he was as healthy as could be. It was a miracle.

I did the best that I could to make my bronze hair presentable, but I didn't think that I had much luck.

So I left and began searching. I always had a bag with me where I kept the things that I stole. Mostly I looked for cellphones, laptops, and wallets. Those were considered highly valuable. I'm not sure what Steve did with them, but that's what he wanted more than anything else.

As I was walking around a corner I heard a woman crying. I peeked and saw the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen in my life. She had brown, extremely pale skin, and gold eyes. She was being comforted by a boy with bronze hair exactly like mine. He was every bit as pale as her. He also had the same strange gold eyes.

"I just want to find her already Edward. I just want to hold her, to hug her, and to kiss her. I want her to be back with us where she belings" she said. My heart was breaking for her. It should be illegal for someone so beautiful to be so sad.

"Don't worry Bella" the boy called Edward said. "We've come across her scent. We know she is here. We are going to find her" he said.

Just as I was about to leave I saw that one of the doors to the car they were leaning against was open. There were to Macbook Air laptops on the seat. This was like finding a gold mine.

There weren't a lot of people around, so I was sure that it would be easy to reach in and take the computers. I was good at this. Stealth was my middle name. Edward and Bella wouldn't even know that I was there. Even if they did see me, I was an extremely fast runner. I've been able to outrun everyone that I've ever met.

I slowly and quietly snuck around the car. I reached in and grabbed one of the computers. As I was reaching for the second one they suddenly turned around and saw me. Their eyes widened in surprise that I was there. I froze. I wasn't sure what to do.

They sniffed at something in the air. They seemed to go in shock as well. Why wasn't I running? Now would be the perfect time to run.

"Renesmee?" The beautiful woman said.

How did she know my name? Now I was seriously scared. I quickly grabbed the second laptop and started running.

I ran to a place where I knew that there would be a crowd of people. When I looked back I was surprised to see them chasing me. Sure I have been chased before but usually I lose my chasers quickly thanks to my unusually fast speed.

I pushed myself into a faster pace. My rib was aching really badly now. When I looked back I saw them still chasing after me. I made myself go faster, which was hard because of the crowd I was running through. Soon I was pushing my body to the max. I used my full speed. My lungs and ribs burned. My heart was pounding. My whole body was starting to wear out. Nothing worked. They pursued me relentlessly. Did the computers mean that much to them?

I jumped over the fence that separated the city and the place where I slept. I stopped in a nearby alley. I was completely exhausted. I saw Edward and Bella staring at me on the other side of the fence. At least they had stopped pursuing me.

Then a loud crying startled me. My motherly instincts told me that it was my baby boy. I opened the garbage can and quickly found my baby covered in trash. He was crying his little eyes out.

"Nessie!" Steve shouted, startling me from behind. "What are you doing here already? You must have found a lot of stuff already" he said.

I handed him the bag. "Just two laptops" I said.

"Just two?! Do you mind telling me why you are back then?!"

"Do you mind telling me what my son was doing in the trash?!" I was angry.

"That little monster of yours wouldn't shut up" he said.

"Did you try feeding him? Or holding him?"

"No. That is your job. I didn't father that baby. So he is not my responsibility. He is just a bratty annoying little monster. The last straw is when he decided to pee on me this morning. So I put him where he belong, in the trash.

"First of all he is a baby. He didn't decide anything. Second, you deserve so much worse then that" I said with as much venom in my voice as I could.

As soon as I saw his fist coming at me, I did the first thing I thought of. Shield my baby. I was struck hard. My head smacked against the pavement. I was hurt, but my baby was not.

My vision got very blurry. The last thing I saw was Edward and Bella storming over here angrily.

Then my world went black.

**Please Review**


	2. Found Family

**Chapter 2: Found Family**

**Bella's POV**

When I saw that man hit my daughter I didn't think. I just reacted. I had never felt so furious in my entire life! I was filled with a white hot inferno that could not be extinguished.

I stormed over there. I looked over at my husband. His facial expression echoed the uncontainable fury that I felt.

My anger changed to extreme worry when I saw my daughter lying on the ground lifeless on the ground.

My anger returned when that man dared to get close to my daughter and grandson. "Get away from them!" I screamed.

The man jumped about a mile in the air. But he ignored me. He took Nessie's baby from her lifeless arms and attempted to run.

Edward caught up to him and had him by the throat in less than a second. "You are not going anywhere. You hit that girl so hard that she is now unconciouss. Let me say this, you messed with the wrong girl" Edward growled.

"Please don't hurt me" the man begged. His plea made me even angrier than I already was.

"So you have no problems hitting women but you are a coward when it comes to someone hitting you?!" I screamed.

"That girl was asking for it" he said. That was it! I went over to him and snatched my grandson from his arms. I passed the baby over to Edward. Then I swung my fist at that man. I had to be careful that I didn't accidentally kill him. He screamed in pain when my fist came into contact with his body.

"Unlike you I also don't hit people who are carrying babies" I said as he writhed in pain on the floor.

I looked at my husband who just stared at me in awe. "Can I hold that baby now?" I asked.

He passed over my grandson."Whoa Bella" he said, clearly still in shock.

"Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it" I said. It was now abundantly clear to me who caused all of Nessie's other bruises and injuries. It took my full concentration to not go back there and kill that man.

My daughter was still lying on the ground unconscious. Even though I couldn't see the blood, I could smell it. She had busted her head open. I was getting more and more worried.

"We need to call Carlisle" I said. "He'll know what to do"

"You're right" he said.

I looked at the baby in my arms. He was completely naked. He was also shivering from the cold. Or maybe it was my body temperature that was the cause of this. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the boy.

I looked at my daughter. So many emotions. I couldn't believe that I had finally found my daughter after all this time. At long last our little Nessie was with us again. But she didn't remember us. She thought of us, her parents, as total strangers.

She was also homeless. She looked so thin and frail like she wasn't getting enough to eat. Her clothes were torn in a lot of different places. Don't as me how but somehow I knew that it was because she was homeless. Why? How long? Why did she steal for that man? Who was the father of her baby? Was she sick? She certainly looked like she could be sick. So many different heartbreaking questions, and so many emotions. At least we found her, so now we can help her.

Her baby had finally stopped crying. He was tired and hungry. No, he was starving, like he hadn't eaten in a long time. He needed to eat now. I may not have even known that I had a grandson until today, but I already love him and care about him as much as I love and care about Nessie.

"Carlisle is on his way" Edward said as he put his phone away.

"Edward, I'm going to take the baby home. He needs to be taken care of right away. Please let me know if anything happens" I begged.

"Of course Bella" Edward said.

I went to a Babies R Us store that I had seen. I went in and bought some formula, diapers, clothes, and a car seat for him. Somehow I managed to carry him and the bags all the way to my car.

As soon as I got in the car I removed the jacket. As I was opening the diapers I suddenly started getting wet. I looked and saw that my grandson was peeing everywhere! Can you say major fountain?! I didn't know what to do! He just continued to pee! How much urine can he have stored in his little body?! Then he finally stopped. He smiled and giggled at me in my pee covered misery as if he were proud of himself.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said "You're lucky that you are so adorable, and that you are my grandson"

Now I needed a shower and he needed a really good bath!

**Please Review**


	3. Bella and Nessie

**Chapter 3: Bella and Nessie**

**Nessie's POV**

I felt myself begin to wake up slowly. Even though I was still really out of it I knew that I was somewhere that I had never been before because it was a lot more comfortable then what I was used to.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bright light coming through. I blinked a couple of times and a very strange room came into focus. Then I realized that it was a hospital room. I have seen hospitals a few times but I've never been a patient before.

Why was I here? What happened? The last thing I remember is Steve hitting me and me trying to protect my baby. My baby! Where is he?! Is he okay?! I needed him! I needed to know that he was okay!

I was very anxious and I started panicking. What if he was hurt?! What if something happened to him? I'd die if something happened to him! He was everything to me as I was everything to him!

Just then a doctor walked in. He was young, probably early 20s. He had blond hair, and skin that was extremely pale, as well as gold eyes. He was exactly like the couple that I had stolen from earlier.

"You are finally awake" he said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and your name is?"

"Renesmee" I answered. "But I prefer Nessie"

"Well Nessie you were injured pretty badly. You've been unconscious for a couple of hours. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess" I lied. I was absolutely anxious. I wanted nothing more then to have my baby in my arms again. I needed to know that he was safe!

"What happened?" I asked. I was hoping that he would give me some details about my boy.

"A man hit you which caused you to hit your head on the floor. My kids, Edward and Bella, saw the whole thing. My son called me and I went over there. Bella had already left for reasons that I'm not yet aware of. I immediately called an ambulance and took you to the hospital. I sent my son home just a few minutes ago" he explained.

"What about my baby?" I asked desperately. It was killing me to not know where he was!

"What baby?" he asked in confusion. This made me ten times more worried.

"My son! I had a two month old baby boy with me! Where is he?!" I knew that I sounded hysterical now but I didn't care.

"Nessie you didn't have a baby" he said.

"Yes I did!" I said.

"No you didn't" Carlisle said, suddenly serious. "You hit your head pretty hard and I think you are just having delus-"

"I am not having delusions!" I shouted.

"You are infertile" he said. He sounded like he truly believed what he was saying. Why? What made him think it was impossible for me to have a baby. I knew damned well that he was wrong! For goodness sakes the 10 hours it took to push the little guy out is proof enough that I'm capable of having kids!

"No I'm-"

"I think you should rest Nessie" he said. "You hit your head pretty hard and you are upsetting yourself for no reason"

Before I could say another word he left. As soon as he left anguish overwhelmed me even more. I just wanted my baby!

**Bella's POV**

I got a baby wipe and cleaned up the pee covered baby as best as I could. I put him in a diaper quickly in case he decided to let loose again. Even though I highly doubted that would happen. He had peed on everything within a three foot radius of himself and it just wouldn't stop coming. I think his bladder will be nice and empty for a while.

I still couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few hours. I found my daughter.

My Nessie had mysteriously disappeared 12 years ago when we were on a hunting trip. She was one year old at the time, but physically about five. We couldn't see, hear, or smell her anywhere. It was as if she had just simply vanished into thin air. We searched for her everywhere. Us and the wolves had broken into the Volturi castle because we thought they had taken her, but they were completely innocent.

It has been very painful for all of us, Jacob included. When Nessie first disappeared he nearly went insane searching for his missing imprint. He was the one that came across Nessie's scent a few days ago when we first came here. Originally we were just going to cross through here and move somewhere else. That plan immediately changed the moment Jake found Nessie's scent. Now we're staying here for Nessie's sake. We bought a house and furnished it. This place didn't get a lot of sun either so it was still perfect for vampires.

I wondered how the rest of the family was going to react when they knew that Nessie was homeless and had no memory of us? How would they react to the fact that she had a baby? How would they react to having a new unexpected member of the family? How would Jacob react?

I pulled into the driveway. My grandson was fast asleep. I carefully got him out of the back. He woke up as I walked to the house.

I opened the door and walked in the house. Esme was the first to appear. "Oh Bella Edward just called and told us-"

She stopped talking when she saw the baby in my arms. "Why do you have a baby?"

"It's Nessie's son" I said. Clearly Edward didn't tell anyone about our little discovery.

"Her son?" she asked in shock. I could already see the love and tenderness forming inside of her. Esme has always loved children and babies immensely. She never lost her mother instincts after her baby boy died when he was just a few days old. In fact, her becoming a vampire only intensified them.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Of course you can" I said. I passed him over to her. She held him as if he were extremely breakable.

"He is so beautiful" she said.

"I know" I said.

"What is going on over here? What is this about a baby?" I heard Rosalie say before she appeared in the hallway. Her golden eyes zeroed in on the baby immediately. She looked at him longingly. She had always longed for a baby of her very own. Nessie had been her way fulfilling that dream.

"Nessie had a baby?" she asked.

"It seems that way" I said.

Like Esme, she too had begun to fall in love with him. He was quickly falling winning over the family. Alice appeared and began smothering him. Even Emmett and Jasper were quickly one over by their grandnephew.

"What is going on here?" Jacob asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Why is there a baby here?" he asked.

"It's Nessie's" I said. He froze. He went into shock as he took in what I said.

"Nessie had a baby?" he said in a sad voice.

"Yes Jake" I said. I gauged his reaction.

"I don't care" he said. "As long as she is happy" I knew it hurt him to say that.

"She's homeless" I said.

"What?" he said slowly.

I told him everything. I told him how she tried to steal from us, how she ran, when she found her baby in the trashcan, and when that man had hit her. Jacob got so angry that he nearly phased.

After that I went back for the rest of the bags. I followed the instructions on how to make baby formula. Rosalie and Esme fought over who would feed him.

I left to go take that long needed shower. I was surprised to find Jacob holding him when I got back.

"So you don't mind that Nessie had a baby?" I asked him.

"No because I am going to make Nessie happy. If the father of her baby is not around I am going to win her heart. I will be there for her and her baby" he said.

I don't know why, but that made me happy to hear.

I gave my grandson a bath after that. When I went back Edward was there. Everyone was giving him a hard time about not saying anything about the baby.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he said over and over again. It was a little funny.

Just then we all heard carlisle's car pull up. He walked in and for some reason he looked exhausted, which was really weird. Something was wrong.

My grandson started squirming in my arms and then he let out a small cry. That got Carlisle's attention. He looked at the baby in confusion. Then if possible, he went paler. "Where did that baby come from?" he asked.

"It's Nessie's son" I explained. "She was protecting him when she was knocked unconcious"

"No that can't be" he said. "It's impossible"

"We heard her refer to him as her son" I said.

"It's true" Edward said.

"I need to do some tests" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I said. I didn't understand why he had to do this. He took a sample of blood, and saliva and then disappeared.

He came back an hour later with an odd look on his face. "He is her biological son" he said as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He thought Nessie would be infertile" Edward said. He must have been reading Carlisle's mind.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because she is a hybrid. Usually hybrids of any type are infertile" he said. "But I was wrong. I did a maternity test and he is her son. He also inherited Nessie's 24th pair of chromosomes" he said.

"Does that mean he has vampire genes?" Rosalie was the one to ask.

"Yes, because it appears that his saliva is venomous" be said.

This was very shocking to me.

"I owe Nessie a huge apology" he said.

"Why?" I asked. What had he done?

"When she woke up she kept asking for her baby. She was going crazy with worry. I told her that she must be having delusions because she was infertile" he said.

"Why would you do that?" Esme asked.

"Because I was sure that I was right. It was a huge mistake and I shouldn't have been so close minded" he said.

"We have to get back to the hospital immediately!" I said.

"Why? It can wait until tomorrow. She needs to rest" he sad.

"She won't be able to rest peacefully until she knows that her baby is okay. I know how scary it is to not know if your kid is safe or not. She needs to see him" I said.

"Okay" he said.

We got to the hospital in record time. Carlisle led me to the room where Nessie was. I could tell that the anxiety was eating her up .

Then she saw me and her baby. The relief was instantenous.

"Oh my baby!" she screamed happily. She took him from me and held him tightly. She covered his little face in kisses.

"Nessie I am so sorry" Carlisle said.

"How? Where was he?" she asked.

"My daughter here took him back to our house and I didn't know. She has been taking care of him this whole time" he said.

"You have?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said. "He is definitely a wonder baby and I love taking care of him"

"Thank you so much" she said.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Nelson" she said.

"Nessie?" Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle?" Nessie asked.

"Since you and your son don't have anywhere to live I was wondering if you two wanted to come live with me and my family. I know they would love you. They already love Nelson. Wo what do you say? Do you want to live with us?" he asked.

**Please Review**


	4. Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Nessie's POV**

I was absolutely stunned into silence. I couldn't believe that he asked me, a total stranger, to go live with him. Why? Why would he trust me? Didn't his kids tell him that I tried to rob them?

He looked at me expectantly, he was waiting still waiting for my answer.

"Why?" I asked him. "I'm just a homeless thief, and I have a baby. Why would you want me to come live with you?" I asked.

It was not until a minute later that he finally answered. "I don't like seeing anyone living on the streets, especially young kids like yourself. I really want to help you. We all do. We want you to be healthy, happy, and safe. We want to help you and Nelson" he said.

"But why would you trust me?" I asked. I aimed that question at mainly at Bella. After all, it was her and the guy she was with that I had robbed. The chase they had given was still very fresh in my mind. I was also still very surprised that they were able to keep up with me without any problems.

"Nessie, I do trust you" she said. "I believe that the only reason you were stealing in the first place was because of that man. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. "It started about 11 years ago. He found me and made me an offer. If I steal for him then he will give me food and water in return. But only if he deems whatever I bring back valuable. On the other hand, if I don't bring him back anything he would beat me-"

"He what?!" Bella screamed so loudly that she scared me and my baby. Nelson, who was falling asleep in my arms was now crying.

"He would hit you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said.

"That no god son of a-"Bella stopped herself before she let that last word slip out.

"It's not just me either, it happens to my friends also. I had already been on the streets for about year when he approached me. For a little kid that only ate like once or twice a week that seemed like a pretty good deal. I hated it. I hated the stealing, but I wanted the food and I wanted to avoid beatings whenever possible" I explained.

"Nessie, is that man the father of your baby?" Carlisle asked.

"No" I answered automatically. Nelson's father was another jerk. One that took my heart and completely shattered it into a million pieces with his callous heart.

"Oh, good" Carlisle said. He looked relieved for some reason. Then I realized that he must have thought that I was raped. No, thank god that wasn't the case.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Living with us?" he asked.

"Oh right" I said. For a moment I had completely forgotten about his offer. "I would love to come live with you and your family as long as they are okay with it" I said.

Heartwarming smiles appeared on their faces. "Don't worry about that" Carlisle said. "They'll love to have you and Nelson"

I was happy, at long last I was going to finally have a place that I called home. Sure it was with a bunch of people that I didn't know, but at least Nelson and I would have somewhere to live.

Just then another doctor came in. They needed another doctor in the emergency room and even though Carlisle was off duty they asked if he could do some over time.

Then it was just Bella and I there. Things were still kind of awkward, at least they were for me anyways.

"Thanks again for taking care of my baby" I said to her. The little boy in question began squirming around in my arms. I was so so happy to have in my arms again. I was going crazy with worry.

"It was no problem Nessie. I loved taking care of him. He is a beautiful, wonderful, little baby" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"So how long have you been homeless?" she asked with sudden curiosity.

"12 years" I said. "I'm not sure about my life before that though. I just woke up one the streets one morning with absolutely no memory of my life before that. I'm not even sure how I old I was but if I had to guess I'd say that I was around 4 or 5 years old" I explained.

She looked unusually sad when I told her my life story. It was kind of weird for me, nobody had ever cared that much about my history before.

"I met two other kids out there. They are my friends, Katie and Henry. They also work with my Steve. He is my, um, boss" I said.

"You mean _ex_ boss" she said. She put a lot of emphasis on the "ex" part.

"Is your friend Henry the father of your baby?" she asked.

"No" I said. She looked at me even more curiously then before. Henry, could never be the jerk that is Nelson's father.

"It started a little over a year ago" I said. I don't know why but I felt compelled to tell her my story. I felt like I had this weird connection to her and that I could trust her with anything.

"I met Adam a little over a year ago. He was different than me. He wasn't homeless. He was pretty well off actually. Well for some reason he wanted to date me. He said that he liked me and he thought that I was beautiful. I began to fall in love in with him. I thought he was falling in love with me to. I didn't think that he cared that I was homeless. He definitely said and did all of the right things. When I realized that I was pregnant I went to his house. I told him that I was pregnant with our baby. His exact words were_ Leave, I don't want you. I never wanted you. I could never love someone who is homeless or is as ugly as you. I had my fun with you and now I'm done. _I went back two months ago after I had given birth. As soon as he saw us he slammed the door in my face" I explained.

For some reason Bella looked absolutely furious.

"Where does he live?" she asked.

I don't know why but I decided to give her his address.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I am going to give him a piece of my mind right now" she said in a very menacing way. She stormed out of the room.

Oh hell!

**Please**** Review  
><strong>


	5. Messed With The Wrong Girl

**Chapter 5: Messed With The Wrong Girl**

**Bella's POV**

I was fueled with pure rage. I had never felt as angry as I do right now. This boy, this Adam messed with MY daughter! He hurt my daughter. He used my daughter for his own selfish reasons and threw her aside like she was a piece of trash the second he found out that he had gotten her pregnant!

He messed with the wrong girl! Nobody messes with MY baby girl and gets away with it!

I found the address ten times quicker than a human would. I pounded on the door hard. I had to remind myself not to break it.

I heard quick movement inside the house followed by someone saying "stay right there babe"

A boy about that looked about 17 years old opened the door. As soon as he saw me froze on the spot. His gaze turned extremely lustful as his eyes roamed over my entire body. Sometimes vampire beauty is really a curse. It can get extremely annoying when you seem to attract the attention of every member of the opposite sex.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Is your name Adam?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

I grabbed his arm as hard as I could and pulled him out of the house. He screamed in pain several times.

"So you are the idiot that used Renesmee and then dumped her so coldheartedly?!" I shouted as I threw him on the ground as hard as I could.

"What is going on?" It was another girl's voice that had come from inside the house.

This girl also looked to be the age of 16 or 17.

"Just go back inside Lindsey while I clear this up" Adam said.

"No, I want to know what is going on" she said.

I grabbed onto him as hard as I could without actually breaking his arm, even though nothing would have given me greater pleasure in that moment. "You used an innocent girl! You made her believe that you were in love with her for your own selfish reasons! Then you dumped her in such a cruel way the second you saw big responsibility come your way!" I could not help the vampire growl that erupted from my throat. I was that angry. I actually scared him, good.

"Adam, what is she talking about?" the other girl asked.

"This boy" I growled. "Got a girl pregnant and then dumped her the second he found out" I growled.

"Please let me go. I'll do anything" the boy begged. "I'll take care of her and my baby"

If possible I got angrier. "No that is not what I want from you. She and her son deserve so much better then you. They deserve someone is going to love them and care about them the way they deserve. You are just a low life piece of trash that uses girls for your own pleasure. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't permanently remove your ability to have more babies right now?!" I threatened.

He was scared speechless.

"You are lucky that I don't want to touch you down there" I said as I looked at his private area.

Then I looked at the other girl that was there. "If I were you I'd leave him right now before he hurts you too" I said.

She nodded as if she was thanking me.

I left without looking back. I needed to see my daughter and grandson.

When I got back Nessie was breastfeeding Nelson. It was kind of awkward to see your daughter breastfeeding.

"What happened Bella?" she asked the moment she saw me enter the room.

"I gave that a boy a piece of my mind, just like I said. I don't think you want to know the details" I said.

She sighed. "Sometimes I think he's right though. I am ugly, I mean look at me. I'm so skinny and I'm always so badly bruised. No guy will ever look at me, especially now that I have a baby" she said. For some reason her breathing sounded labored and she grimaced in pain.

"Nessie" I said suddenly furious again but this time for a whole different reason. "Listen to me. You are not ugly. You are a very beautiful girl both inside and out. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you" I said.

"How can you say that when you don't even know me?" she asked

"Because I can just tell" was the best answer that I could come up with.

Carlisle chose that moment to come back in. Nessie blushed with embarrassment when Carlisle saw what she was doing.

"I can come back later when you are finished" Carlisle said.

"No it's okay, I don't mind" she said.

"I have some good news for you Nessie. Tomorrow morning you can come home with us" Carlisle said.

"Really?" she said with excitement.

"Yes, the hospital will release you tomorrow. Normally they would keep you a few more days but I convinced them to let you go early. I'm a doctor so I can help you recover at home"

"Carlisle I hate to be a bother but I have this bad pain in one of my ribs. My ex boss kicked me there earlier and now it really really hurts" she said. "Could you please-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he was at her side inspecting her ribs. "It's broken" he said. "We noticed it earlier and bandaged it up. I would give you more painkillers but now that I know you breastfeed it would be a bad idea because it could end up in your milk supply" he said.

"Okay, I'll just tough it out then" she said.

"You don't have to do that Nessie. If you switched to formula we would be able to put you on the meds" Carlisle said.

"I don't know if he'll take to formula" she said.

"I gave it to him earlier and he drank it" I said.

"Oh, okay" she said. "I'll do that then"

Once she was done feeding Nelson Carlisle gave her the medicine. It helped her immediately.

"Nessie we must be going already but we will be back in the morning" Carlisle said.

"Okay, wait Bella!" she called.

I immediately went to her.

"Can you take care of Nelson tonight? I know that we just met, but somehow I know that I can trust you with him" she said.

"Of course Nessie" I said. It filled me with happiness that she trusted me so much already.

"Thank you" she said as she passed him to me.

"Your welcome" I smiled.

**So how do you like it so far? Ready for some Nessie/Jake action? Please Review and let me know.**


	6. Family

**Chapter 6: Family **

**Bella's POV**

I still could not believe everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. I had found my daughter after so many years. Finally, after 12 long and agonizing years I had finally found my daughter. But she has been homeless all this time. I could not believe that my daughter has been living on the streets this entire. It was sad and heartbreaking. If she would not have disappeared she would have been with a loving and caring family. She would never have had to worry about things like food. Actually, why does she eat food now? When she was little she hated food. She would only accept blood as a form of nourishment.

Little Nelson began crying in my arms again. I gently rocked him in a way that I thought would be soothing to the little guy. It seemed to work. He stopped crying right away. In fact, he got sleepy. He yawned a few times before he completely fell asleep.

"So Bella what exactly happened?" Carlisle asked. We were in his car on our way home now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you leave earlier. Why?" he asked.

"I needed to see Nessie's ex boyfriend. He used her and then he treated her like crap after he found out that she was pregnant with his baby" I had to fight hard to keep my voice down. I didn't want to wake up Nelson no matter how angry I was.

He sighed before asking "What did you do?"

"I went and gave him a piece of my mind. Nobody does that to my daughter and gets away with it" I said.

"Well, I'm glad that you did. I don't like it when people mess with my family either" he said.

"Speaking of which" I said. "What are we going to do about that man Nessie was working for?" Something needed to be done about him. He hit my daughter and beat her up badly. He endangered my grandson. God only knows how many other kids he has hurt and taken advantage of. Something needed to be done about him.

"I don't know yet" Carlisle said. "My main concern right now is taking care of Nessie and helping her get healthy again. I also want to find out why it is that she seems so human and why she lost her memory"

Those were all the things that I wanted to find out to. It made me insane that I could not figure out what happened to make my daughter so human-like and why she lost her memory. I was sure that it had something to do with the peson that took her in the first place.

All I knew at this point was that I was happy that Nessie would finally be returning home to us.

**Nessie's POV**

It felt weird to not sleep with my baby boy in my arms. I had gotten so used to it in the past two months that it felt really weird to not have him there.

I knew that he was going to be okay though. Something just told me that he was in very good hands and I had nothing to worry about. It was odd. I had just met Bella and Carlisle and yet I already trust them with my son. I can't understand it, it must have been just mother instincts. I knew that he was safe and that he was being well taken care of.

I woke up the next morning without even having realized that I had fallen asleep.

I jumped a little when I saw that Carlisle was sitting right next to me.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I'm here to pick you up. Remember?" he said. "I also thought that you might want some new clothes. So here are these" he handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said. "If it's okay with you I'd rather shower first before we leave" I said.

"That's fine with me" he said."I'll also make sure that they bring you some breakfast"

"Thank you" I said.

He disconnected me from the IV and all the other machines that I was hooked up to. Then he helped me stand up. Once he was sure that I was not going to fall over he let me go. I went into one of the bathrooms and turned on the water.

It felt good to take a shower. You see, when you live on the streets you don't always have access to shower. In fact, it's a rarity. If you're lucky you can find a shelter with showers, but that doesn't happen all the time.

Once I was done I quickly dried myself and got dressed. I went outside and saw that Carlisle was waiting for me with a tray of food.

"Here Nessie. You need to eat" he said.

"Thank you" I said. I didn't hesitate to listen to him. I knew very well that it was true that I needed to eat.

"Ready to go home with me?" he asked once I was done eating. "Everyone is excited to meet you"

"Really?" I said. "Why?" I asked.

"Well Nessie, my family and I, well, we like to help people whenever we can. When they heard about you they were anxious to do whatever they could. It's stories like yours that affect them the most. They want to take care of you and help you and Nelson" he explained.

Even though I had not met his family yet. I already liked them.

"They sound like a lovely bunch of people" I smiled at him.

"Well let's go already" he said. "Unless you want to stay another night in the hospial" he added jokingly.

"No I'd rather not stay here another night" I laughed.

We got into his car and left.

"So am I going to meet everyone already?" I asked. I was feeling a bit nervous about meeting his whole family even though they sounded like good people.

"Actually no. They won't be home for a few more hours. You'll just see Bella, and Jacob. Jacob is a good friend of the family and he also lives with us" Carlisle explained.

"Oh, okay" was all that I could say.

Soon we pulled up into this big mansion like house. I assumed that this was his house. I was shocked by how big the house was. It was impressive.

I got off of the car and he lead me inside the house. Right away I saw Bella. Then I saw the guy that she was sitting next to. My eyes lingered on his body. He wa so so huge! He had beautiful russet-colored skin. He had nice muscles and the most impressive six pack that I had ever seen.

"Nessie you're here" Bella said excitedly.

"Yeah, I sure am" I said. I never really took my eyes off the boy next to her.

"Nessie this is Jacob. Jacob this is Nessie" she introduced.

The boy stood up and his body surprised me more. He had to be well over six feet tall. It was then that I noticed that he was holding Nelson.

"Hi I'm Jacob" he said as held out one hand towards me.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Renesmee or Nessie" I was really losing my train of thought by just staring into his beautiful eyes.

"You know your son is such a wonderful and beautiful baby. I coud tell by looking at you that he must get that from his mother"

I blushed badly. I don't think I ever blushed this hard. Not even with Nelson's father.

"Um thanks" I said. "You're really beautiful to" I said.

I'm sure that I turned 100 shades redder. Why did I just say that?!

"Would you like to sit down with me?" he said. "I'd love to get to know more about you"

"I would love to get to know more about you to" I said.

**Next chapter there will definitely be a lot more NessieXJake action. Unfortunately I have to leave now if not I'd write more already. In the mean time...please review!**


	7. Jacob

**Chapter 7: Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob didn't stop staring at me. It was a little unnerving, but it was also flattering. Also, I could not stop staring at him either.

"So Jacob. Do you have a girlfriend?" I wanted to smack myself when I realized what I had just asked. Why did I ask him that?! It's not like he would ever want to be with someone like me. No guy would ever want me now that I had a baby. No man would ever want Nelson either. My son's own father didn't even want him.

"Actually I don't" Jacob said. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No" I said.

He looked really surprised. "Really?" he asked. "What about Nelson's father?"

"He left me the second I told him that I was pregnant" I said.

"He did what?!" Jacob shouted. He scared Nelson and made him start crying.

He started to rock him in a gentle soothing way. "Shhh" Jacob said. "I'm sorry little guy. Your father is just a jerk that doesn't desere you or your mother"

"You really think that Jacob?" I asked shock.

"Of course I do" he said. "He used you and then he abandoned you and his own son. What kind of a man does that?" Jacob said angrily. He was fighting to keep his voice down so he wouldn't scare my boy again.

"I just met you and I can already see that you are an amazing, beautiful, and special girl. And I also happen to think that you have a wonderful baby boy. He's already gotten all of us wrapped around his tiny little fingers" Jacob said.

"He has you wrapped around his tiny little fingers?" I hadn't missed the 'us'.

Jacob laughed and smiled. "Yes Nessie, me to" he said. "There is just something about him that I can't resist"

I think Jacob was telling the truth. I hoped that he was telling the truth. I couldn't stand the idea of either Nelson or I getting hurt the way Adam had hurt me.

"So tell me more about yourself Jacob" I said.

"Forget me" he said. "I want to know more about you"

"There is not much to say" I said.

"I don't think that's true" he said. "Come on, tell me about yourself"

"Okay" I said. I racked my brains trying to figure out how I shoukd start.

"Well I've been homeless for as long as I could remember. I don't remember the first several years of my life so I'm not sure how I ended up on the streets in the first place. I just woke up one day and I was just there. I met my two best friends Katie and Henry. They are also homeless. We banded together. Honestly we are close then siblings" I stopped right there. Thinking about my friends was hard. They were like family to me. I wished that I could help them somehow.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" I said. "Anyways they helped me a lot. About a year later we met this man named Steve. He made a deal with us. If we stole from him he'd give us food. So we agreed. We all hated it, but we saw it more as a method of survival" I said.

Jacob looked sad and heartbroken. "It wasn't all bad though. I love going to the library. You don't need an address to get a card from the library here. They also gI've free reading lessons to kids. That's how I learned how to read. I rented books about everything, even sex ED. I just love books" I said. "Most of what I know I learned from reading books at the library. I never did go to a school like normal kids" I said.

"Wow Nessie" Jacob said. He still looked heartbroken. "I'm so sorry"

"Its okay Jake" I said. "Anyway it's your turn now"

"I'm not that interesting" he said.

"I don't care" I said. "I want to know, and you seem plenty interesting to me"

He just smiled at me. "How about I tell you tonight over dinner?"

"What?" I said.

"I'm asking if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he said.

I had no idea what to say. I was not expecting that at all.

"I wish that I could Jake but I can't leave Nelson" I said. I didn't want to leave my baby here for someone else to take care of him. I was his mother so it was my responsibility.

"So bring him along. I don't mind" he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. He doesn't mind if I bring my baby along on a date?

"I'm sure" he said.

"Then I would love to" I said. Jacob smiled at me.

"Nessie can I see you for a moment?" I heard Carlisle say.

"Okay" I said. I got up and walked over to the place that I thought I heard his voice coming from. It turned out to be a medical office.

"I just want to check on you again" he said.

"Um okay" I said.

He examined me carefully. "Nessie what exactly is wrong with your arm?" he asked. "I noticed something weird about it yesterday but I never got a chance to look into it" he said.

What could be wrong with my arm? Then I realized what he was talking about. I had broken my right arm years ago but I never got medical attention. I don't think it ever healed correctly. It was inconvenient but I never thought much of it anymore.

"It broke years ago but I never got medical help" I said.

"So it didn't heal correctly" he said.

"Exactly" I said

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" he asked.

"I never could" I said. "I've never in my life been to a hospital. Not even when I had my son. When I gave birth to my son I did it in a back alley. I was there for ten hours. I did it all my own" I said. The only reason I had know. How long it took was because I had just stolen a watch when I went into labor. Learning to tell time was another of the many skills that I had learned at the library.

"You gave birth all on your own?" he asked. "In a back alley" For some reason he looked really sad.

"Yes" I said.

"You and Nelson are very lucky that nothing went wrong. Something could have gone wrong and put your son in distress. Or you could have gotten an infection for delivering in a place as dirty as an alley" he said"

"I know, we are both very lucky" I said.

"As for your arm there is a way to fix it" he said.

"There is?" I said in shock.

"Yes. I could rebreak it the exact way that it was broken the first time and cast it. I would give you medicine to numb the pain" he said. "I'll do an X Ray tomorrow so that I can see exactly how I need to break it and then I'lol do it" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Right now though I want to see your son. I'm assuming that neither of you have gotten shots?" I nodded my head.

A few minutes later Jacob came in with my son. Carlisle decided to only give him two shots today. It made my heartache when my son started crying loudly after the first one.

As I got my shots Jacob started rocking Nelson to calm him down. He even gave him a kiss. It worked.

My heart melted when Jacob smiled at him. All I could think is 'I wish Nelson had a father like that'

**Please Review**


	8. The Date

**Chapter 8: The Date**

I didn't know what it was about him that I liked so much. Physically, he was the hottest guy that I had ever seen. But I felt that there was so much more to Jacob that I didn't understand yet. I knew there was a lot more to Jacob then just a hot body and a pretty face. I had just met him and I could already tell that he was different then Adam. For one, he seemed to actually care about what I thought. He was interested in me and what I had to say. Adam was different. Adam was more self absorbed. Self obsessed might be a better description. But I didn't care. I was a girl that was so stupidly in love with him. He knew how to get a girl's attention. He knew how to woo a girl. He knew exactly what to do and say to get me to fall for him.

The second reason that I knew he was different is the way that he interacted with my son. The way that he had comforted Nelson when he had gotten his shots just melted my heart. He was just so kind, sweet, gentle and caring. He has certainly showed him more care then his own father ever did.

Perhaps Jacob was different. Most guys would run if they found out a girl they were interested in had a baby. But Jacob didn't seem to care or mind one bit. He sat there with Nelson in his arms smiling the whole time as he watched my son sucking greedily from the bottle.

"Jacob are you sure that you don't mind?" I asked.

"Mind what?" he said as he looked at me.

"That I have a baby" I said. "You invited me out to dinner. Most guys would not want anything to do with a girl that has a baby. Yet here you are telling me to bring my son on a date with us" I said.

"Nessie, I honestly don't care that you already have a baby. That doesn't matter to me at all. And, as I said earlier, this littme guy already has me wrapped around his fingers" he said. "Much like his mother does" he added. I blushed cherry red.

When my son was done eating he let out a big yawn and fell asleep in Jacob's arms. I carefully took him from Jacob and went to my room where I laid him on the bed.

I met the rest of the family after that. They all seemed just as nice and caring as Carlisle, Edward and Bella did. They all seemed to be unusually interested in me and my past.

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything about the time before you were homeless?" Edward asked with a sad expression on his face.

"No" I sighed. "Sadly I do not. I think that is just a part of my past that will always remain a mystery" Both Bella and Edward looked extremely sad when I said that.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine Nessie" Bella answered, but her voice sounded to sad for me to really believe her. There was something that was bothering her. Something that she was not telling me. I didn't know what it was, but I figured that if she wanted to tell me she would. So I decided not to press for more information.

They were all a nice, but definitely confusing bunch of people. I could not understand why they had such an unusual interest in me and my past, in particular the part of my past that I could not remember. It was not the first time that I had been asked if I remembered the time before I was homeless. I didn't understand why they kept asking. It's not like my answer was going to change from a no to a yes in the span of three seconds.

I started to get ready for my date with Jacob. But I was at a loss of what I should wear. I didn't have much. Actually, I didn't have anything at all. I had no clothes which I could call my own. I had kept a stash of clothes where I slept underneath that highway. Of course it had all been stolen. Not something that I'm proud of at all though. I was so happy that I could finally get away from a life of stealing, getting beaten by an awful boss that made me steal, and living homeless and having no idea when I'm going to get my next meal.

Alice, who seemed like some sort of fashion guru, went out and actually bought me and Nelson what looked like a truck load of clothes. I can easily guess that she spent more then a thousand dollars.

Alice helped me pick out clothes for my date. She also insisted on doing my hair and my makeup. I had to say, she was a genius when it came to this sort of thing. She knew exactly how to make me pretty, even if I didn't feel pretty at all. I guess you can say that I have self esteem issues, and lots of them. But how can I not when people have told me that I'm ugly all of my life? It was not exactly something that you could get past easily.

Soon it was already 7:30. Jake had said that we'd leave around this time. Then I saw him walk through the door with a bouquet of red roses in one hand.

"These are for you" he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Jacob" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh and there is one more thing" he said. He went through his bag and got what looked like a baby rattle and handed it to Nelson. "This is for you little man" Jacob said.

Nelson just laughed with delight as he began to shake his new toy around.

"Thank you Jacob" It meant so much to me that he got my baby a gift. It was so sweet and thoughtful of him.

"It was no problem Nessie" he said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am" I answered.

I was happy. I had not felt this happy in such a long time. It was going to be a good date. When we got to the restaurant I saw him right away. I saw Adam, the father of my son, with another girl. It made me so angry to see him there. What's worse is that he was with another girl.

It got even worse when the waitress led us to a table that was only a few feet away from them. As soon as I sat down Adam noticed me, Nelson, and Jacob together.

I could hear Jacob talking about something but I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was to focused on Adam to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked me in concern.

"I'm fine" I lied. I didn't want to ruin this because of my ex.

"Nessie you look bothered by something are you sure that you are okay?" he asked again. He really was concerned about me. Was I that obvious.

"I'm fine" I said again still choosing not to tell the truth.

"Okay" he said but I got the feeling that he didn't believe me.  
>A few minutes later Jacob left to use the bathroom. I was afraid to be alone near Adam. I was afraid of what he might do or say. My fear levels spiked dramatically when Adam got up and walked over to me.<p>

"What are you doing here Nessie with my son and with another guy?" he asked.

"It's none of your damned business" I said angrily. "and he is not your son. What have you ever done for him?" I said angrily.

"It is my business! He is my son and I have a right to know what you are doing with him!" he nearly shouted. He then took Nelson from his seat.

"Give him back" I said.

"No" he said. Then he turned around only to find himself face to face with an angry Jacob.

**In the next chapter Nessie's homeless friends will make an appearance. Soon Nessie's "boss" will also appear because he is a central part of the story to. So what do you all think? Any ideas on what should happen to Adam? Please review and let me know. **


	9. Unexpected

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

**Nessie's POV**

I held my breath as I waited for something to happen. Jacob looked like he was about to explode. He was shaking so badly that I'm surprised he was still able to stand upright.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded to know as he glared at Adam. Adam, began to cower in fear. This was something that I had never seen in all of the time that I had dated him.

I let out the breath of air that I had been holding and answered. "This is Adam and he is Nelson's father" I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"So you are the scum that got her pregnant and then abandoned her the second that you found out?!" he said a little loudly. Everybody's attention was now on us and I didn't like it at all. It was way to embarassing. Why did Adam have to go and make this scene in front of everybody?

"Yyess" Adam stuttered out in fear. He seriously looked like he was about to wet himself in fear. I almost felt bad for him. No, not really actually. It's hard to feel bad for a guy as cruel and heartless as him.

Jacob snatched Nelson from him and put him back in the high hair he was in.

Jacob then punched him right in the gut and sent him tumbling onto the floor. "That's what you get from hurting someone as special as her" Jacob growled. "Come on Ness let's get out of here"

I quickly grabbed my son and left with Jacob. Jacob was shaking so badly that he looked like he was about to explode.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked once we were outside of the restaurant.

It took him a full minute before he could calm down and answer. "No" he said. "I can't believe the nerve of that idiot! How dare he treat you that way and then he has the nerve to even approach you and question what you're doing!" he shouted. "Nessie why didn't you say anything? I knew that something was bothering you but you denied it. Why did you lie? You should have told me who he was"

"I'm sorry Jake" I said. "It's just that I didn't want him to ruin our evening"

"Nessie you still should have said something" he said.

"Let's just get out of here" he said.

"Okay, where should we go next?" I asked.

"I don't know" he anwered. "But I am sure that we will think of something"

The rest of the evening went by without any problems. The rest of the date went rather well after the incident with Adam. Jacob was very interested in me and my life. I didn't know why though. I was homeless and nothing much really happened to me in my life. I didn't have any interesting stories besides my thievery and I really didn't want to talk to much about that. It's not something that I'm proud of.

When I went to bed that night I could not help but think about how much my life has changed in these past few days. Just a couple of days ago I was a homeless teenage mother that stole in hopes of getting food in return. I went from living on the streets, to having a home and a family. I didn't have to deal with Steve and his abuse anymore. The only thing that I would miss was my friends Katie and Henry. We have always been together.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I lazily got out of bed and went downstairs to answer the door, even though I'm sure that one of the Cullens could have easily done it themselves.

I was shocked when I opened the door and I saw my two friends out there.

"Katie, Henry? What are you two doing here? How did you find me?" I asked in complete and utter confusion.

"The boss sent us to find you Nessie" Henry said. "He wants you back and he wants you back now. He says that you're valuable to him"

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know, he wouldn't tell us. But if you don't go back to him willingly he is going to come and force you to go back" Katies said.

"Well, I'm not going back" I said. "My son and I have a home here and we're safe here. I'm not going to go back" I said through gritted teeth. There was no way in hell that I would ever go back to that man no matter what. I would be stupid to go back to that lifestyle. I was never going to do in. Not when Nelson and I wwer safer here and had food to eat every single day. No. It's simple as that.

"Okay, but don't say that we didn't warn you" Henry said.

They left after that. Now I was extremely worried about what was going to happen next.

**Steve's POV**

I needed to find Nessie and I needed to find her now. She was the key to my success and it was all because of what she was. I remember the day that I first found her wondering the streets alone with no idea of who or what she was. But I knew what she was. I had been around vampires and vampire hybrids long enough to recognize one a mile away even if I was only human. She really had no idea what she was, and she wasn't aware of her abilities or what she could do. Somehow that made her weaker, more human it seemed, and also easier to control. But she was still much stronger and faster then a normal person. I needed her back and I needed her back now and I will do whatever it takes to get her back again.

**Please Review **


	10. He's Coming

**Chapter 10: He's coming**

**Bella's POV**

When I watched my daughter I felt a feeling of both happiness and sadness at the same time. After all of this time I had finally found her. At long last, I had found my daughter. But, she didn't remember me. It was extremely painful to see my daughter and know that she doesn't even know who I am. I wished more then anything that she would just remember who I was, who we all were to her already. The problem is that none of us knew how to tell her the truth. How were we supposed to tell her that we were her real family? How were we supposed to tell her that we were all vampires and that she was half vampire? How would she even react? Carlisle had said that the only thing we could really do is try to help her regain her memory, but even that was hard to do. If we only knew how she lost her memory in the first place then it would be a lot easier to help her regain her memory.

I had been watching her all day and for some reason she looked really nervous and bothered. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. But, I just knew that there was something bothering her.

"Nessie?" I said. I saw her stiffen up immediately in response. There was definitely something that was bothering her alright, and I needed to know what it was. If something was bothering my baby girl I was going to do something about it.

"Yes Bella?" It hurt when she used my name. I wanted to hear call me mom the way that she used to when she was little.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully. "All day you have seemed really nervous. Is there something bothering you?"

"Actually yes" she said but she did not elaborate.

"What is it?" I knew that it would make her feel better if she told me what was bothering her and I really wanted to help her.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Earlier my friends came to visit. Somehow they found me. Apparently my boss had sent them out to find me. He wants me back and I'm afraid" she said. "I'm afraid of him finding me. I don't want to ever go back there. But I'm afraid of what he might do"

"Nessie, first of all he is not your boss. Second, nothing is going to happen to you" I assured her. Just being reminded of that man was enough to make my skin crawl.

The door opened and Edward walked in carrying Nelson. He had been with Nelson for a good part of the day because he wanted to bond with his grandson. I could clearly see the love that Edward felt for his grandson. That little baby boy surely did have a way of making everybody fall in love with him quickly.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked. "Are you okay Nessie? You don't look so good"

"Not really, no" she said.

"She is worried about Steve coming back" I said with a bitter taste in my mouth. "Apparently he sent her friends to go look for her and he wants her back. Now, she is terrified of what he is going to do" I explained as calmly as I could. Which was a rather difficult thing to do.

"Nessie," Edward began. "You don't ever have to worry about that man ever again. He will not and cannot hurt you"

"Why do you say that?" she said. "You're only human. What if he hurt you somehow?" Nessie was almost crying by now. Edward put his arm around in an effort to calm her down.

"Don't worry about us Nessie" I said. "There is nine of us and only one of him and we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from him" I said. I really hated to see the effect that this man had on my daughter. It really bothered me that he had instilled so much fear in her. I swore if I ever saw him again I wasn't sure what I was capable of doing. All I knew is that I had to help my daughter feel calm, safe and protected. I was going to make sure that that man never hurt her again.

"Nessie, please, it's hard to explain, but trust us. We will help you. We care about you and your baby more then you could possibly imagine. We would never let anything happen to you both" Edward said.

"Really?" she asked in shock. I could see that it was extremely hard for her to believe that we were capable of caring about her so much already. It was going to be hard to erase the scars that the past had left on her. It was going to be quite a journey. But we were prepared for it. We were going to help her move on from her past. No matter what it took.

"Nessie, is it okay if I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" Edward asked. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"Um, okay" she said. She then got up and left.

"Edward what's wrong? Why do you need to speak to me alone? You didn't need to send Nessie away" I said.

"Actually, yes there is" he said. "There is something that I haven't told you and it's about that man Steve. It is something that really worries me and I didn't tell you or anyone because I didn't want to worry anyone, but now I think that you should all know"

"What is it?" Why the hell can't he just come out and tell me already?!

"When we first saw us he recognized us for what we were. He knew that we were vampires. He also knows that Nessie is a hybrid"

"What?! How?! Why are you just telling me this now?!" I demanded. How dare he keep this from me!

"Well here is what I was able to gather from his mind. He is completely human. His biological mother was a human, and so was his father. However when he was about two years old his father abandoned them. Not long after that his mother fell in love with another man that turned out to be a vampire. His mother and that other vampire got married and they together they had twin hybrids, one girl and one boy. His mother nearly died after giving birth and she had to be turned at the last minute in order to be saved"

"So his mother was a vampire and so was his step father. His half siblings were hybrids" I said.

"Exactly. Except since he's human he often felt neglected in his own family. He felt unwanted. That's what led him to become the bitter and abusive man he is today. He ran away as soon as he turned 18. Then little by little he started to do illegal things. When he found Nessie he immediately recognized her as a hybrid. That's why he wants her because he knows what she is capable of doing for him" Edward explained.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"First of all we should tell everyone. Also, I know who his parents are. I just figured it out. I've met them before and I happen to know they've been desperately looking for their son for a long time"

**Please Review**


	11. Bones Re-broken

**Chapter 11: Bones Re-broken**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my son crying. I already knew that meant that he was in pain. I got up and quickly followed the sound of his crying. It didn't take me very long to find him. He was in the hospital like room. Jacob was holding him and trying to soothe him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Carlisle decided to give him a few more shots" Jacob said. "The poor little guy didn't like them one bit"

I didn't like listening to my son crying like that. It really broke my heart. I wanted to cry myself. But I knew that it was for his own good that he got shots.

Carlisle then appeared. Then I remembered that I was supposed to have my arm re-broken so that he could set it properly in order for it to heal correctly.

"So Nessie, are you ready to have your arm re-broken?" he asked as if he could read my mind.

I gulped. "If I said no would you still go through with it?" I asked. My voice was shaking in fear of the oncoming pain.

Carlisle just smiled at me. "Don't worry I will give you a really strong pain killer that way you will not a feel anything" he said. I instantly breathed a sigh of relief. Although I still felt somewhat anxious.

"I promise that I will work as quickly as I can so that we may get this over with as fast as possible" Carlisle said.

"and I will be here with you if that makes you feel better" Jacob added.

"Thank you. Both of you" I said. Their words managed to make me feel somewhat better.

I waited as patiently as I could while Carlisle prepared everything for my 'procedure'. I really wished that he would get started already! I watched as he got a needle and some medicine. I watched as he injected the medicine into my arm. It only took a few minutes for my arm to be completely numb.

I closed my eyes and squeezed Jacob's hand when the procedure started. Maybe it was all in my head but I swear I could feel my bones cracking when Carlisle broke it.

"Okay we're done" Carlisle said.

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked at the cloak and saw that only ten minutes had gone by. "Were really done?" I asked.

"I told you that this would be over quickly. Now young lady, I want you to rest today. You let me know the moment that you start to feel any pain and I promise that I will come and give you more medicine. Okay?" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I answered.

Carlisle gently laid me down so that I may rest more comfortably. Not once did Jacob leave my side. He was there the whole time holding Nelson. I eventually fell completely asleep. When I woke up it was late afternoon. I felt extremely well rested. Jacob wasn't there anymore when I woke up. I got up slowly and started walking around. To my surprise my arm only bothered me a little. Maybe Carlisle had given me more medicine while I was asleep? Then I realized that I would have felt him inject me with a needle. Maybe I'm just lucky.

I was surprised when I walked around the entire house and saw that no one was there. Not even Nelson. Wherever the Cullens had gone they took my baby with them. I guess that explains why I was able to sleep so long.

I waited for a while to see if they would come back but they didn't. I got up and walked out of the house. I felt like I really needed fresh air. I kept on walking until I reached the street and then I just followed the road to the main city.

Sometimes when people saw me they ran of clutched their purses and wallets closer to them. This made me want to cry. But what could I expect? I've robbed people in the city for over ten years. Some of these people I have stolen from multiple times. No doubt that they would remember my face. Even though I had my reasons for doing what I did and even though I had changed my ways they would forever think of me as a thief; a robber. So they would forever treat me and react to me that way.

I continued to walk down the city that I knew so well. Everywhere I went I was reminded of my old life. The people, the places, and even the trashcans and dumpsters that I would constantly raid in hopes of finding a few scraps of food.

Then I went to the library. It had been a while time since I last went to the library. The last time I went was before I had given birth. I spent at least a good hour at the library before I finally checked out two books.

As I was walking I saw Adam again. I sighed in annoyance. I really didn't want to have to deal with him again.

I looked at him again and I had to do a double take. Something about him had changed. He was taller. He had to be over half a foot taller. It made no sense since I had just seen him yesterday.

Surprisingly he he was also alone. This is the first time I've ever seen him without a girl. That would change soon. Maybe he got some other girl pregnant and then left her. He's just like his father.

Well I've never met his father Joshua Uley. Adam had said he left him and his mother when he was young. Like father like son I guess. All I knew is that I was going to end that streak with my son. I was going to teach Nelson to respect women.

I watched as Adam walked out of sight without once noticing me.

"Nessie!" I heard someone scream. I turnes around and saw Jacob running toward me.

"There you are Nessie. You nearly gave us all a heart attack why would you leave like that?" he asked as he held me close to him. "You really scared me. I thought something bad happened to you"

"I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air" I said.

"Come on. The others are worried sick about you. Even Nelson seems to miss you" he said.

That was all that I needed to hear.

**Please Review**


	12. On The Run

**Chapter 12: On The Run**

**Nessie's POV**

I began to follow Jacob home. I was happy that I actually had a family who cared about me now. I had a family that actually worried about me when I went missing. It made me feel loved. I was filled with happiness. I don't remember ever feeling this cared for and loved before.

Then my bubble of happiness was suddenly busted when I saw it. A police cruiser. My first reaction was to freeze.

Jacob didn't seem to notice that I had frozen as he kept on walking. My heart started pounding in my ears and my hands started to shake. My years and years of thievery haven't exactly gone unnoticed by the police. In fact, I knew for a fact that I was on their wanted criminals list. So I avoided the police at all costs. I tried to hide as soon as the officer looked my way but I knew that it was too late. He had seen me and by the look on his face I knew that he recognized me.

He got out of the car and started walking my way. I started to run away as fast as I could. I was not going to let him catch me!

"Stop!" he started to shout.

I could hear him continuing to yell at me to stop running. I could also hear him calling his friends for backup. I continued to push my legs as fast as they could possibly go.

I could already hear sirens from the approaching police cars. I ignored them as best as I could as I focused on outrunning them. Maybe coming into the city really was a terrible idea.

I finally managed to find myself a place to hide in an abandoned building. I stayed there while the police began to search the surrounding area. I stayed in there for a good hour before I finally felt that it was safe to come out again.

"There she is!" one of them screamed behind me. I immediately started to run again. I should have known that they were just waiting for me to come out!

My lungs began to feel like they were on fire and my legs started to feel like jelly after running for a while. But still I pushed myself to keep running. I tried to stick to areas where police cars couldn't get to but even that wasn't easy. Evading cops was definitely not an easy task at all. Actually it was about as difficult as can get.

I ran right right past a very surprised looking Carlisle Cullen. "Nessie?" he said in shock. I ignored him as I continued to run.

I ran until I had so stupidly reached a dead end. I tried to muster up the strength to either climb over the wall or jump over it, but I had completely run out of energy. There was no escaping this time.

Then the police cornered me.

"Hands up" one of them ordered me. I didn't have a choice but to listen to him anymore.

The officer listed all of my charges and read me my Miranda rights as he handcuffed me. They shoved me into the back of the police car. I was glad that there was not very many people around. I didn't want a lot of people to see what had happened to me.

"What is going on here?" I heard Carlisle ask. I was surprised for two reasons. Number one: How did he know where I was? Number two: How did he manage to catch up to me so fast?

"Sir this young lady is under arrest for multiple robberies and for evading the police-"

"Please don't take her" Carlisle begged.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to arrest her. We would get in a lot of trouble if we just let her go free. However, if you come down to the station later you could pay her bail if you want her freed that badly"

"Of course officer" Carlisle said with a smile.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the police station and I was forced to remove some of my belongings. Then I was put in a jail cell. This whole situation was so embarassing. I had never been caught by the police before, until today.

About 45 minutes later someone came for me and told me that my bail had been posted. I knew before I saw him that it was Carlisle.

I was given my stuff back and then we left as soon as we could.

"Nessie just what were you thinking by leaving the house?!" Carlisle shouted as soon as we were far enough from the station.

"I'm sorry. When I woke up and saw that no one was there I decided to leave just to get some fresh air-"

"Nessie you were supposed to be resting! Don't you know how worried we have all been!? We were all so scared that something had happened to you! Also, why were you running from the police?!"

"I wanted to avoid getting arrested. I knew that I was on their most wanted list and I wanted to avoid getting caught" I explained.

"Nessie do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you running from police officers?!"

"I am so sorry" I said.

He just sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore I guess. But don't you ever put me through this again young lady!" he screamed.

For some odd reason I couldn't help but smile. I was smiling because of how much he seemed to care about me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because you were worried about me. No one has ever worried about me that way before. You really care about me don't you?" I said.

"Nessie I more then care about you. You're part of my family. I love you" he said.

I started to cry. "I love you to" I said as I hugged him.

**Please Review**


	13. Loved

**Chapter 13: Loved**

**Nessie's POV**

I was starting to feel really exhausted. Even though I had slept for the better part of the day I was still tired. Running away from cops, getting arrested, and then getting bailed out really does take a lot of a person.

"Carlisle, I just want to say thank you" I said.

"Thank you for what?" he asked skeptically.

"For everything" I said. "You took me in even though I have a history of being a thief. You took me in even though I have a son. You didn't care what my situation was. You still took me in. Now here you are worrying about me when I go missing. You worried about me when I was being chased by police. You paid my bail. You love me. I'm not used to being loved or cared about. I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me"

Carlisle hugged again. He even gave me a kiss on the forehead. Sometimes words aren't enough to say how you feel. I think that this was one of those times. But his actions said it all.

I had some questions that I had planned on asking Carlisle. Number one is where did they go? Number 2 is why did they take my son?

I never got a chance to ask my questions because sleepiness had overpowered me and I fell asleep on the way back home.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Carlisle picked me up and carried me into the house. It was his cold skin against my skin that woke me up.

Then everyone started screaming my name over and over again and I knew that there was no going back to sleep for now.

"Nessie where were you? Why did you leave the house?" Bella was the one to ask.

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Where were you all?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now" Edward said. "What matters is that you disappeared on us and left us going crazy with worry!"

"Then you go and run away from cops! When Carlisle told us what happened I nearly had a heart attack!" Bella shouted. I fought the urge to smile again. They really worried about me and they really did love and care about me. That meant so much more to me then they will ever understand.

"Well at least nothing happened. Oh and I did get arrested but Carlisle was kind enough to bail me out" I said.

"Yes but she does have a court date now" Carlisle added.

I sighed. I didn't even want to be reminded that I had to go to court now. All thanks to me so stupidly leaving the house. If I hadn't left I wouldn't have caused such great worry, I wouldn't have been arrested, I wouldn't have been chased by cops, and I most certainly not have a court date.

"Nessie, young lady don't you ever put us through this again!" Esme scolded before coming over to me and hugging me. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened to Jacob?" I asked. "He had found me and then he lost me"

"You mean to tell me that that idiot found you and then he lost you!? Bella screamed so loudly it almost seemed like the house shook. Then I heard Nelson cry in the distance. I wanted to grab him and comfort him.

"What do you mean that Jacob found you and then lost you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I mean, he did find me. But then I saw a cop and I froze. Jacob kept on walking so I don't think he ever noticed that I had stopped. Then the cop saw me and that is when I started running" I explained.

"I swear next time I see that idiot of a mutt I will kill him!" Edward shouted. I'm not sure what he meant by 'mutt' but I didn't think too much of it.

I walked out of the room as they all started yelling about what an idiot that Jacob this is for losing me. Poor Jake. I would not want to be him when he gets home.

I went into the room I was sure that my son was in. I was surprised when I walked in and saw that the whole room had been converted into a baby boy's room. There was a crib in one corner, a rocking chair in another corner. There were dressers there that when I opened were filled to the brim with baby clothes and also baby toys. There was also a changing table in the room. Stuffed animals were everywhere I looked. When I opened the closet I saw more clothes and also bags of diapers.

I got Nelson out of the crib and sat down on the rocking chair. I looked around the whole room. So this must have been what they were doing.

Once Nelson had fallen asleep I put him back in the crib. I too had started to get very very drowsy. I was so tired that I didn't even want to go back to my bed. So I settled for the rocking chair instead. In half a minute I was asleep.

_I was 99% sure that I was dreaming, yet for some reason the dream felt so real to me. I was inside of something, or someone. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started kicking and thrashing to get out of the tight space that I was in. I heard someone screaming in pain. I could hear voices talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying as I concentrated on getting out. _

_Then suddenly there was a light. A pair of cold hands grabbed me and pulled me out. It was Edward that had pulled me out. _

_"Renesmee" he said. _

_"Let me, give her to me" I heard a female voice say. _

_He passed me to a woman that looked like Bella. But she was different. She was covered in blood, and her skin wasn't as pale. She also had brown eyes instead of gold eyes. _

_"So beautiful" she said. _

_I smiled at her and she smiled at me. _

_Then the most delicious smell ever hit me. I couldn't resist and I bit her. _

I suddenly woke with a start. I found that someone had moved me to my bed.

That was the strangest dream that I had ever had.

**Please Review**


	14. Dreams

**Chapter 14:** **Dreams****  
><strong>

**Bella's POV**

Right away I knew that my daughter had fallen asleep when her heart started to slow down. I walked in the direction that I heard her heart beating from. I was surprised when it led me to her son's room. I opened the door and saw her fast asleep in the rocking chair. She didn't look very comfortable so I gently picked her up and took her to her room.

I placed her underneath the blankets. Then I kissed her on the forehead and just watched her sleep. Sometimes I still could not believe that I had finally gotten my daughter back after so many years. But it was painful because she didn't know who I was. Really painful. I wish that she would just remember us already. I also hoped that she would remember just how she disappeared because it was killing me that I didn't know. We never understood how she could just simply disappear without a trace. Who could be smart enough to figure out a way to get past several vampires and a wolf? Who could physically be able to get past all of us and steal my daughter undetected? My eyes burned with the tears that they could no longer shed. What kind of mother am I if I couldn't even protect my own daughter? Something happened to her. Something I'm sure that I could have prevented. Something that I knew nothing about.

I heard Nelson crying back in his room. Before he could wake up Nessie I went to see what was the matter with him. I picked up the baby and right away he seemed to relax a little.

"He's hungry" Edward said from behind me. Had I been human he would have startled me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. Surely he couldn't read his mind? I don't think a baby's mind is developed enough for Edward to be able to read his mind clearly.

"He's thinking of his bottle and Nessie's breast" Edward said in a very awkward kind of way. It was even awkward for me to think that my teenage daughter used to breastfeed him.

"I don't understand how he knows that that is what he needs" I remarked.

"Well he is part vampire. Carlisle has even said that he's venomous. I think that's why his mind is more advanced then other babies his age" Edward said. "either way he is really hungry"

I went and made him a bottle. As I was feeding him Edward stiffened up for some reason. He had an odd expression on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked him worriedly.

"She's dreaming" he said. Okay, now I was really confused. I didn't see any cause for alarm here. So what if she was dreaming?

"What is she dreaming about?" I asked hoping that he would clear up my confusion.

"Her birth" he said. "She's dreaming about her birth. She is remembering how she could not breathe and how she started kicking and accidentally hurt you. Then she saw me when I pulled her out. Then when she saw you soon after. Only you were human still"

I heard Nessie wake up. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating faster then it normally would.

"She is thinking that it is just a really strange dream" Edward said.

A few minutes later Nessie fell asleep again.

"Do you think that she is remembering things?" I asked him. Hopefully this meant that it would not be long before she remembered everything.

"I don't know" he answered. "We will have to ask Carlisle and see what he thinks"

Then he went quiet and he tensed up again.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him again. Sometimes it was really frustrating that I could not read his mind. What wouldn't I give to be able to read his mind?

"She is dreaming again" he said.

**Nessie's POV**

_I ran at my full speed through the forest surrounding my home. I felt so free._

_"Hello there." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned around to see a tall man dressed in all black staring at me with a fake smile on his face._

_"Who are you?" I asked feeling scared._

_"Don't worry my child. No harm will come to you if you just do as you're told." He answered. I shivered._

_"Now come with me." He asked simply. I took a step back and shook my head. The man sighed._

_"I wasn't asking I was telling!" He snarled as he grabbed my arms and injected me with something. This shocked me. Nothing could pierce my skin. I fell limp in his arms as he carried my paralyzed form towards a black van. I couldn't even move my mouth to scream to my family for help. He threw me into the back of the van as I heard a woman's voice calling my name frantically. As we speeded off down the highway. The howl of a pained wolf sounded in the distance which tore through my chest making me feel empty. I didn't know where these men were taking me but my eyes filled with tears as I thought that I would never see my family again._

I sat upright again. What is it with these strange dreams? Why do they feel so real? Why do I have the sense that they were more then just dreams? I didn't know but they were really scaring me.

I was afraid that if I went back to sleep I would have another odd ream and I didn't want that to happen. So in order to avoid falling asleep again and avoid thinking about these strange dreams I decided to watch TV.

Yet, those strange dreams remained in the back of my mind.

**Please Review**


	15. Adopted

**Chapter 15: Adopted**

**Nessie's POV**

No matter what I did I could not keep my mind off of those strange dreams. I could not help but feel that they were a connection to my past somehow. Yet, there was one thing that did not make any sense at all about that first dream. There is no way that I could ever remember my birth. Nobody can remember their birth. It is just not possible. There had to be some sort of explanation for that dream. One that made a lot more sense. But why did Edward appear in that dream? Why did Bella appear in that dream as well? Why did Bella look so different in that dream?

The second dream was also strange. Who was that man who had taken me? So many questions. I started to get a headache just thinking about all of the questions. My attempts at watching TV to distract myself failed miserably so I got up and started walking around.

I walked out into the living room where I was surprised to find Bella holding a sleeping Nelson. I looked at the time and I saw that it was just past 2am. What was she doing up at this time? Shouldn't she be asleep? Well technically I should be asleep also but that is a whole other matter entirely.

"Bella?" I said to get her attention. It worked. She looked right up at me.

"Nessie what are you doing awake?" she asked me.

"I could not sleep" I answered. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard Nelson crying" she replied. "So I went to see what was wrong before he could wake you up. Turns out that he was just hungry. "

"Bella you should have just woken me up. You don't have to do so much for him and I. It's not your responsibility" I reminded her.

"But I like helping you out Ness" she said. "and I also love Nelson and I'm more than willing to do anything for him"

"Thank you Bella" I said.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know. Just some really strange dreams I guess. But I'd rather not talk about it" I answered her.

"Okay" she said.

"Bella why don't you let me put my son back in his crib. That way you could get some more sleep" No matter how much she wanted to help me and my son I still felt bad for letting her do so much work.

"No Nessie it's okay. I won't be able to sleep anyway" she smiled in a way that told me that I was missing some sort of inside joke. "Besides I really enjoying holding your son. And he is so cute when he is sleeping"

"Okay" I was the one to say this time.

"Nessie why don't you try to go back to sleep?" she suggested. "You have had a really long day. First you had your arm re-broken. Then you left and were chased by the police, and then you got arrested. You really should be resting"

"You know I did nothing but rest until I left the house" I pointed out. Which was true. After I had my arm re-broken I did nothing but sleep for hours.

"Nessie, I still think that you should go back and sleep. Or at least try to get some sleep" she said.

"Okay. You're probably right" I said. Maybe she did have a point. I just didn't want to have anymore weird dreams. "But I think that you should try to get some sleep as well" I added.

"Don't worry about me Nessie" Bella replied.

I went back to my room and did nothing but toss and turn for some time. Eventually I did fall back asleep, and thankfully I did not have anymore dreams.

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly through my window. I looked at the digital alarm clock and saw that it was 8:04am.

When I woke up I noticed that the house was unusually empty. What was it with these people and disappearing when I was asleep?! What could they be doing that required them to be up so early in the morning?

"Nessie?" I jumped a little when I heard Carlisle's voice say my name. I guess I was not completely alone then.

"Yes Carlisle?" I said.

"I'm glad that you are awake. I need to give your arm a check up" he said. Oddly enough my arm felt completely fine. It was like it had never been broken.

"Carlisle where is everyone?" I asked.

"They had to go out for a little while. They'll be back soon"

"Where did they go?" I really hated all of the evasiveness. It was more then a bit annoying.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. I stayed behind because there are some things I need to discuss with you" he said as he led me to an examine room.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him curiously.

"Well yesterday Esme and I were talking about this and we decided that we want to legally adopt you as our daughter. We really do love you and we already consider you and your son apart of this fam-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I caught him completely by surprise when I hugged him and started crying tears of happiness.

"Carlisle nothing would make me happier" I told him.

"and nothing would make us happier" he said.

I could already tell that Carlisle and his family loved Nelson and I. I didn't understand why they all cared and loved us so much, but they did. They loved me no matter what I used to be. They didn't judge me. Instead they are helping me to escape my life of homelessness and thievery.

"That leads me to another topic" he said.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"I understand that you have never been to school before. Is that correct?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said. I was really embarrassed by my lack of schooling and formal education. The only education I ever received was from books at the library. I was surprised by the number of things that I was able to self teach myself, but I knew that I could never compare to someone who has been educated by teachers.

"Well I would love to homeschool you-"

"What is homeschooling?" I asked him in complete confusion.

"It's a lot like traditional schooling but only it happens at home. Usually parents are the teachers in that case. I would teach you math, science, literature, history, health and art. Once I feel that you are ready you can always go to college if you wanted to" he explained.

"Really? You want to invest so much time in educating me? Don't you think it's a waste of time now? I'm already 17 years old. I should already know all of this stuff. Maybe I'm just destined to remain dumb and uneducated. A stupid, ignorant-"

"Nessie don't you ever say such things! First of all you are not dumb! Second of all it is never to late to learn! Don't ever put yourself down like that again! Do you understand?!"

It was clear that he was really upset about what I had said. But if he believed in me, if they all believed in me, then maybe they were right. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could do it.

"Yes" I answered.

"Good. I will not let you put yourself down like that. You are a smart girl. I love you. We all love you. So don't ever say that about yourself again!"

"Okay Carlisle. I promise" I said.

"Good. Now we will start on Monday" he said


End file.
